


I Spy With My Little Eye

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2016, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, Tony doesn't actually appear, Veiled Reference to Bruce's Past Suicide Attempts, and Clint is basically along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Science Bros Week 2016<br/>Day 4 - "momentary"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy With My Little Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tony doesn't actually appear, I'm sort of stretching the limits of the criteria with this one. Forgive me. :)

"Hey Doc, you ok?" Clint called out to him as he and Nat approached. They found him sitting in the grass, staring at a volcano in the distance.

Bruce acknowledged them without altering his gaze. "Yeah. Is Tony ok?"

Natasha held out a t-shirt to him. "He's fine. The suit took a lot of damage, so he had to head back."

Bruce nodded as he accepted the shirt. He let it fall limply into his lap. "I'll be along in a minute, ok?'

The man was always worn down after a transformation, but there was something more hanging in the air this time. Natasha gave Clint the eye.

Clint knew the look. He could easily translate all of Natasha's looks. "Yeah, sure. Take your time." The archer then took his leave, whistling cheerfully as he strolled back in the direction they'd come from.

Natasha enjoyed observing people, even when it wasn't part of her job. And there was no more interesting subject to study than Bruce Banner. Several months in, she's got more than a working knowledge of the guy. You could say they were friends at this point - as much as two wary people could be. But it was progressing.

She cast her eyes about the lush foliage surrounding them. "The scenery here is beautiful, but you don't seem to be enjoying it very much."

Unfazed, Bruce contemplated. "I never tried a volcano. I wonder if that would have worked. Probably not."

Nat's eyes narrowed. "I didn't think you were still considering that."

A ghost of a smile briefly appeared as Bruce admitted, "It's always there. Like Him. I just have better control over my negative impulses now."

"Maybe you also have a reason to stick around now." She motioned to the shirt.

Bruce unfolded it and groaned. An Iron Man helmet adorned the front. "Why can't he use the ones I have in reserve?" Exasperated, he shook his head. "He thinks he's funny."

"He likes you. In case you haven't noticed. I tend to believe the feeling is mutual."

"Is that so." Bruce got up and wrangled himself into the shirt.

Nat crossed her arms and canted her head. "Maybe I can string together some highlight footage from Tony's surveillance cameras. It's all very entertaining. And quite cute."

Bruce huffed. "I'm not sure what you're implying, but I can guarantee that video isn't necessary."

She put on a serious face. "Really, Bruce? You look at him as if he hung the moon. And Tony?" She glanced up and waved a hand across the sky. "In his eyes it's as though you've arranged the stars into patterns just for him."

Bruce stood his ground. "But I didn't, did I."

He wouldn't get off that easy. "Would you? If you could?"

Bruce paused for a beat, then turned and started walking toward the small clearing where the quinjet had landed. But it would have been a cold day in hell if Nat hadn't caught the momentary quirk upward of the corner of Bruce's mouth.

Involuntary actions speak louder than words.

Silently, she fell in step alongside him.


End file.
